Ladybugs Love A Challenge
by SinnamonChat
Summary: Marinette wasn't surprised when Chat had figured out her identity. Chat Noir was smart. However he wont tell her who he is, instead he wants her to find him. Well, Ladybugs do love a challenge. also on Ao3.


The fact had hit Adrien like a freight train. It was in the middle of class and Adrien felt like he was going to pass out. He and Ladybug had decided that since Hawk moth hadn't been as active recently that they might not be in as much danger if they were to figure out who the other was. If anything, when Ladybug had said it, it sounded like a challenge, like she was saying, "I dare you to find me." And he had gladly accepted that challenge. He'd become startlingly aware of every girl that passed him, paying attention to every detail, trying to identify his lady. But he had never expected he would actually figure it out...but he could still be wrong, nothing was confirmed, but god he hoped he was right.

Her voice, her smile, her laugh, her hair, her eyes...everything about Marinette said Ladybug. At this moment he was painfully aware that she was right behind him. His lady, his princess, she was right there. She had been there the entire time! The cute girl from his class that still couldn't form a coherent sentence around him.

But he could be wrong. All he was going on was what he knew about Ladybug already. But that didn't definitively mark Marinette as Ladybug. There were a lot of girls in Paris, and many shared similar features, similar voices. There was still a chance that Marinette wasn't Ladybug, he had to be sure. But he would be lying if he said he wasn't hoping to god that he was right. The two girls he had feelings for being the same person was his dream come true. Adrien had always loved Ladybug, that was true, but over the past few years he had started to develop feelings for Marinette as well. At first he had just told himself that she was just nice and maybe looked a little like Ladybug and that was all. But he began to realize things about her. Her laugh, it made him smile every time. Her eyes were blue as the ocean and somehow managed to hypnotize him every time he looked too deeply into them. Her touch was blissful, her skin was soft and warm, and always made him feel at home. At some point he had had to come to terms with the fact that even if he refused to say he was in love with her, he had a crush on Marinette that was slowly growing into something...more.

He had to be sure, Adrien had to. Which was what brought him here, bounding over rooftops as the sun slowly set beyond the horizon. He could see the familiar yellow glow of the bakery in front of him. Ever since The Evillustrator Adrien had taken a liking to visiting Marinette. He didn't do it regularly per Se, but ever once and a while he would drop by and have a nice little chat. Now that he though about it, the idea of Marinette being Ladybug would explain a lot of things.

Adrien was used to getting attention by this point. He was used to girls fawning over him as Chat Noir, however during The Evillustrator he couldn't help but think that Marinette's enthusiasm to see him seemed a little forced. Like she wasn't nearly as enamored as other girls, but was just pretending to be for show. That would make sense if she was Ladybug, because she would have already known him. The more Adrien thought about it, the more the puzzle pieces clicked together. When he had first started visiting her Marinette had been apprehensive about Adrien's presence, she always had that nervous glint in her eyes. If she was Ladybug that would make sense, because Ladybug was always apprehensive about their identities, as well as their safety. Adrien hadn't even realized he had arrived until he felt himself touch down on the floor of Marinette's balcony. Welp, it was now or never.

Marinette was working on a new design. She had to keep herself busy because internally she was freaking out. She floodgates have officially been opened. She had practically challenged Chat Noir to find her identity. But Hawk moth had been less active, the Akuma had become less severe and she figured it would be safe if they knew...and she would be lying if she said that she wasn't curious about who Chat was. She had no idea who or what he was like behind the mask. She had spent many nights thinking about it, trying to mentally remove the mask, but never being able to figure it out. However there was one thing she was very aware about Chat Noir. He was smart.

Chat Noir was very perceptive, often times making himself seem less intelligent than he was, but she knew him. When someone talked to Chat Noir, they saw what he wanted them to see. When an Akuma attacked Marinette could be sure that Chat Noir had thought of a million consequences and solutions in the span of five seconds. He knew how to manipulate a conversation to go where he wanted it. Marinette had lost count of how many times she had almost revealed herself because Chat had somehow managed to spin the conversation in such a way that was particularly beneficial to him. People often accused Chat Noir of being dense, but Marinette was quite sure he was a genius, and now that she had given him the go ahead, it wouldn't take long for him to figure it out, if he hadn't already.

On cue a knock at the trap door leading to her balcony startled Marinette out of her thoughts. She didn't even need to wonder who it was. She felt her heart beat faster. Had he figured it out already? It's barely been twenty four hours. Standing up, Marinette made her way to the latter that lead to the balcony, when she opened it she was met with big green eyes, staring down at her. Big green eyes that she knew very well. She knew the flecks of gold and brown that decorated them, not leaving them just one solid color, but a collection of many.

"Good evening Chat Noir," Marinette said, opening the trap door further, letting it act as a silent invitation. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked before climbing back down the steps. She heard Chat hit the ground, almost silently behind her. Marinette turned to look at the boy behind her, acknowledging his familiarity. His muscular arms, which years before had been more akin to sticks, his tapered torso that extended into equally muscular legs. Chat Noir was nothing if now a masterpiece, his body perfectly formed, perfectly developed. His skin tight leather uniform hugged him, showing every line, every muscle, and every detail that Marinette found herself memorizing on occasion. At first she had refused to admit she had feelings for Chat Noir, convincing herself that his blond hair just reminded her of Adrien...however eventually she had to admit that wasn't all true. Recently his flirtatious advances never failed to make her blush, at least a little, and she slowly became more fond of his puns, because they were him, another piece of the boy behind the mask. On occasion he got close enough to her that she could feel his breath on her skin, and it gave her goosebumps. When he whispered he had almost a growl, like gravel, in his voice, and it took everything Marinette had not to smash her lips against his. She had more than once wondered what it would feel like to have Chat Noir's lips against her own, well when she wasn't saving him from a valentines themed Akuma.

Marinette felt the blush hot on her cheeks when she realized she was staring. Quickly she turned, focusing on the unfinished project that she had sitting under the needle of her sewing machine.

"Good evening Purrincess." Chat said, smiling warmly at Marinette, his teeth were white, whiter than any normal persons. He had told her he had to bleach them because of his job. She had been tempted to ask what he did, but figured it was too much information. "What better opportunity to visit a beautiful lady than during a sunset." Marinette felt her cheeks warm again. Dammit.

"Don't you think you would enjoy it more if you were admiring the sunset with Ladybug?" Marinette said, curious of his response. She wanted to know if he knew.

"Depends," Chat started. Marinette turned away from him, slightly nervous as to what his response would be. She heard him get closer to her, until he was mere inches away. She could feel the heat radiating off of his uniform. "Do you like sunsets, My Lady?" Marinette smiled at the familiar nickname.

"Depends on who I'm enjoying it with." Marinette said, still not turning around, knowing there was a familiar grin on his lips.

"Well, what about right now?" Chat placed a hand on Marinette's shoulder, gently turning her around to face him.

"Yes...I like sunsets." Marinette said. The green eyes that met her blue ones stared into her.

Adrien was certain. This girl in front of him, Marinette, with her black hair, her blue eyes and pale skin, she was definitely his Lady. There was no doubting it now. The way she spoke, the way she responded to the nickname, the way she was looking at him now, her eyes an open book.

"Well then, would you like to join me on the balcony...My Lady?" Adrien bowed dramatically. He couldn't remember a time other than right now where he had been happier. His lady and his princess were the same person, the two girls who drove his heart crazy were one and the same.

"I would love to, Chaton." was all Marinette said as she followed the boy back up the latter up to the balcony. He leaned against the railing, watching as Marinette arrived. When she looked at him she smiled. "I'm not the sunset Minou." Adrien just smiled.

"This sunset does little to compare to your blinding beauty." Marinette rolled her eyes, the same way she had done a thousand times while wearing a spotted mask, though Adrien didn't miss the way her cheeks grew red. They both stood there for a while, watching the sunset, Adrien occasionally glanced over at Marinette. He was still reeling from his discovery.

"How did you figure it out?" Marinette asked, not looking over to the leather clad boy next to her. Adrien glanced her way before facing forward again.

"Subtle things. Your voice, your laugh...the bravery you portray, the way you stand up for your friends." Adrien said. He didn't need to look over at the raven haired girl to know she was blushing.

"It almost sounds like I know you outside the mask, Chat Noir." Marinette said, looking over at the blond boy. Adrien turned to her as well. Her big blue eyes stared up at him, and the light wind ruffled her bangs ever so slightly. Her cheeks were a subtle shade of pink.

"You do." Adrien said, leaning in as close as he knew she would let him before pushing him away, which was considerably close if he did say so himself.

"Well that's not very fair." Marinette said, crossing her arms in front of her chest, pivoting her whole body to face the boy in front of her. "You know who I am, but I don't get to know who you are?" Adrien dared to lean in a little closer, she didn't object to it, so he figured it was okay.

"Look around," Chat whispered. That whisper that made Marinette weak. "You'll find me." Marinette wanted to kiss the smirk off of his lips...so that's exactly what she did. Her right hand wrapped around the bell on Chat Noir's neck, pulling him forward and smashing their lips together. Chat was surprised at first, but eventually his arms snaked around her waist, pulling her flush against him. The kiss started out sweet, not gentle, but sweet. But soon it turned into something more desperate, each party fighting the other for dominance. Chat won when he dug his claws into Marinette's back, not enough to hurt, but enough to make her gasp, relinquishing any power she had over to the blond on her lips. Her hands found their way around his neck, tangling into his hair, pulling occasionally. Chat smiled into the kiss, pulling Marinette closer if that were possible. Marinette felt every muscle of his arms, his chest, the way the contracted as he desperately gasped for air, not wanting to break the kiss.

Marinette wanted dominance back as she nipped at Chat's lips, pulling at his hair a bit harder, letting him know what she wanted, which he gladly provided, opening his mouth to her. He tasted like cinnamon, it was addicting, Marinette never wanted to stop. But her lungs screamed for air, so she reluctantly pulled away, immediately missing his mouth on hers. They both gasped for breath. Marinette fell back onto her heals, not even aware that she had been standing on her toes in order to reach his lips better. Chat Noir placed, one, two, three more pecks onto Marinette's lips before he spoke.

"I hate to kiss and run," Chat said, his arms wrapping around Marinette's hips, pulling her closer to him. "But this cat has some prior engagements he must attend to." Marinette smiled, reaching up and placing a kiss on the boy's cheek before looking at him.

"Well we wouldn't want this kitty to be late now would we?" she wanted him to kiss her until she could barely see straight. But he had to leave. And as she watched him disappear Marinette made her decision. If that cat wanted her to find him...then dammit, she was going to find him.


End file.
